


Relationship Fanfic - For my Birthday

by staceysmom99



Series: Relationship Fanfic [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, F/M, Happy Birthday, Love, Passion, Romance, Slighty Stalkerish, adoration, kiss, sneaky, stealth - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceysmom99/pseuds/staceysmom99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of a passionate fantasy I wish to have for my birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Fanfic - For my Birthday

I cupped my cold hands around my eyes, peering into the dark room before me. Through a slit in the curtain, I could tell this was the one I wanted. The large bed stretched out before the window, and I knew the beauty lying upon it would soon be mine. So ethereal she looked, with the moonlight reflecting off her alabaster skin, her dainty limbs folded snuggly against her warm and rather fuzzy blankets. Her hair fell so beautifully, so picturesque in perfect soft auburn curls draped across her floral print pillow. Her pink, full lips were slightly parted, and I could imagine the feel of her warm breath against my chest, the feel of her cool cheek resting over my heart, steadily lullabied by the thumping of its contentedness.   
Pressing my hands against the glass, I shift it slowly to the right. I want to be quiet, because if this doesn’t work out perfectly, it will only seem creepy. I can’t have this sexy, soft, and beautiful creature scared away from me. It would kill me to see her heart slip off this finger I have it so wrapped clearly around. With a sigh, the window gives way, and quietly slides open. I can feel the first rush of adrenaline burst forth from the nerves at the top of my spinal cord, and filter through my body. I felt like a soda, shook up at the sight, at even the mere idea of this finely crafted human before me.   
Lifting myself up onto the sill, I hear a creak outside your door, and I immediately freeze. I’m straining to hear any further sound, maybe of your door knob turning, eyes squinting through the darkness towards the shape of your door. After a few moments that dragged on like hours, I decide it’s nothing to worry about. Tentatively I put a foot on the inside of your window, depressing your mattress ever so slightly. Lifting my other leg up, and turning to set it inside as well, I can see you stir slightly in your sleep. I wonder what it is you’re dreaming of, wondering if it’s the me in your dreams that elicited that tiny contented sigh you just released.   
Another rush of adrenaline courses through my body as I make my next move. Slow as a chameleon precariously balancing on a thin branch, I crept onto her bed. Stretching out next to her, my heart skipped a beat. My brain couldn’t process our proximity, my mind refused to believe that this wasn’t one of the similar dreams that I’ve had so many times before. Biting my lip, I could feel my heart lilt with passion and longing as my eyes danced across her body. Never had I seen her in such a unassuming, relaxed, and intimate environment. I could feel my breath hitch as I recalled her mentioning that she sometimes sleeps naked. With only one bare forearm exposed, and a half of her calf kicked out from beneath the blankets, I couldn’t help but grow excited at the anticipation and wonder of her pajamas.   
Sucking in a deep breath, I tried to mentally prepare myself for what every fantasy I’ve had told me would happen next. Lifting my head, I glanced around one final time, double checking our seclusion. Turning back to her round face, I gently brushed the bangs that had fallen across her face back behind her ear. She makes a minuscule sound at my touch, and I trace her neck with my other hand. Finally it finds its place beneath her chin, and I raise her lips to mine. She begins stirring, and my stomach twists with fear at what her reaction could be. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips more forcefully against hers, coaxing her tongue out to dance with mine; even as I send a silent prayer out that she won’t scream. My hand continues to run back from behind your ear, stroking your soft and slightly damp hair, until my hand rests at the back of your skull. Slowly I tighten my grip, tilting your head back with my new found control. I can feel you starting to kiss me back, even though I know you couldn’t be fully awake quite yet. Suddenly I can feel you tense and try to pull back, but my hold on your gorgeous waves of hair keeps our lips interlocked. As I continue kissing you, hoping you aren’t scared, and can recognize my touch and my taste, I can feel your breath catch in your throat. I take the brief opportunity to lift my lips a millimeter away from yours to whisper, “Surprise baby girl! Happy birthday,” then quickly plant another deep kiss on your lips, hoping to squelch any loud automatic response.


End file.
